Dragoon
El Dragoon (''ドラグーンパーツ Doragūn Pātsu'' lit. Partes del Dragoon en japonés) es un objeto que aparece en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] a partir del juego Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pero es originario de la [[Kirby (universo)|serie Kirby]]. Es un objeto muy potente, tanto de que de conseguirlo y llegar a darle a alguien, será noqueado al instante. Consta de 3 partes: :*Parte A: :*Parte B: :*Parte C: Al conseguir reunir las 3 partes, el personaje se subirá al Dragoon y volará muy lejos. En ese momento, podrá apuntar al enemigo que quiera noquear; de acertar, producirá 40% de daño y será un K.O. instantáneo. Jugadores Los jugadores con inteligencia artificial y los reales harán de todo para conseguir mínimo una parte del Dragoon. Aunque un jugador consiga una de las 3 piezas, también puede perderla; si otro jugador conecta un movimiento suficientemente fuerte, puede hacer que la pieza se le caiga al personaje, y caiga en el escenario, lo que haría que los otros jugadores traten de recogerla. Galería Dragoon SSBB (1).jpg|Toon Link golpeado por Olimar en el Dragoon. Dragoon SSBB (2).jpg|Marth esquivando a Dragoon. Dragoon SSBB (3).jpg|Apuntando a donde atacar. Dragoon SSBB (4).jpg|Pit montando a Dragoon. Dragoon en una escena del Nintendo Direct SSB4 (Wii U).png|El morro del Dragoon apareciendo brevemente en una de las escenas presentadas en el Nintendo Direct del 8 de abril. Kirby montando el Dragoon SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Kirby montando el Dragoon en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Mira del Dragoon SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Mira del Dragoon en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Dragoon :Una nave de Air Ride que podrás usar para atacar si reúnes las tres partes: A, B y C. Puedes birlarlas a los rivales que las posean a base de golpes, así que los robos estarán a la orden del día. En Kirby Air Ride manejas máquinas legendarias, pero el Dragoon no solo supera con creces a las demás en cuanto a velocidad, sino que también tiene la capacidad de volar. :*''NGC: Kirby Air Ride'' Inglés :Dragoon :An attack-capable Air Ride machine you can assemble by combining parts A, B, and C. You can knock off parts held by foes in combat, so stealing parts is something that's sure to occur. In Kirby Air Ride, you control legendary machines, but the Dragoon not only towers above all others in terms of speed, it is also able to fly. :*''GCN: Kirby Air Ride'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U right|90px :Dragoon :¡Reúne las partes A, B y C para ensamblar este legendario artefacto y lanzárselo a algún rival! Si tienes buena puntería, te lo llevarás por delante, pero si el blanco eres tú... ¡huye a toda velocidad! Por cierto, ahí va un consejo: si un adversario tiene una delas partes, ¡no dudes en quitársela! :*''NGC: Kirby Air Ride'' (02/2004) Origen [[Archivo:Dragoon Kirby Air Ride.jpg|thumb|El Dragoon en Kirby Air Ride.]] El Dragoon aparece en Kirby Air Ride como una de las dos máquinas legendarias, junto a la Hydra. Es un vehículo muy bueno en el aire, bastante veloz y poderoso. Es muy difícil de encontrar porque solo aparece para ser formada una de estas naves y además al romper una caja pueden encontrarse piezas de la Hydra, potenciadores o habilidades. Otro tema que hace difícil su armado total, es que al ser golpeado el jugador que tenga un pedazo de la nave, este puede ser robado. La nave puede ser usada desde el principio en el modo City Trial, pero deberá ser desbloqueada para usarla en el modo Free Run. Enlaces externos Véase también